Harry Potter and the Doors to Kingdom Hearts
by Kingdom-Phantom
Summary: (This takes place during the fourth Harry Potter book)Harry starts having weird dreams and is finding it harder and harder to stay focused. Not to mention his scar burning. Is it something that Voldemort is planning or is it even from this Earth at all?R
1. Darkness Warning

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts. I really wish I did. But since I don't I can't make this into the next Harry Potter book or Kingdom Hearts game.

Note: This takes place during the FOURTH Harry Potter Book.

* * *

_The Duel Wielder cannot fight alone. The danger of two evils shall combine, and two forces shall be forced to work together. The doors have reopened. The seal has been broken. The Keyblade alone could not seal the door to Darkness. It delayed fate. But now the Shadows have returned stronger then ever. _

Harry shot awake eyes wide and his scar searing with red hot pain. He put his left hand on it while searching for his glasses with his right. He found them and quickly put them on. It took him a moment to gather his thoughts. He was in the burrow, there was no evil force, and the only door he saw was the one leading out of Ron's room. He rubbed his scar tenderly waiting for the pain to die down. His bright green eyes darted around the room; Fred, George, and Ron lay peacefully their chests rising and falling slowly. They didn't appear to have heard the voice. The voice? Harry remembered hearing the voice so loud and so clear, it was impossible that it had just been in his head. Where had the voice come from, who did it belong to? His first instinct was, of course, Lord Voldemort, but it was impossible. The voice had been so smooth, calm, and almost... kind. Harry was snapped out of his trance as Ron moaned loudly and rolled over. His scar had stopped hurting, but for some reason the feeling of dread that had accumulated in his stomach refused to go away. The night before he had a dream about Voldemort and his scar had been hurting then too. But this time it was different, no Voldemort or Wormtail, just the voice. The door opened slowly and Mrs. Weasley came inside to wake them up. She looked at Harry obviously surprised to see him up. Harry quickly pulled his hand away from his scar, not wanting to upset her. "Oh Harry dear your already up." Mrs. Weasley said smiling. "Why don't you get dressed and go down to breakfast?" Harry nodded quickly as Mrs. Weasley shook Ron, Fred, and George. He got up and slowly got dressed, it was almost completely silent in the room except for the rustles of people moving. Ron, Fred, and George were way too tired to care about conversation and Harry's mind was lost in his dream. Harry wandered down stairs right behind Ron, his head was still in the clouds, until he noticed Mr. Weasley's outfit. He was in a very baggy golf sweater and even baggier jean pants.

"Well Harry?" he asked looking down nervously at his new outfit. "What do you think? Is it muggle enough?"

"Yes, very muggle." Harry said trying his best not to laugh. They had a quick breakfast before they had to leave again.

"Hope you had enough, it'll be a bit of a walk." Mr. Weasley said cheerfully as the left. Ms. Weasley had just caught Fred and George trying to sneak in a bunch of tongue toffees and was yelling furiously at them. Fred and George quickly said goodbye to her and raced up to join Mr. Weasley, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

"We're walking to the World Cup?" Harry asked surprised. Mr. Weasley smiled.

"Goodness no Harry!" he said cheerfully. "We're taking a portkey!" He began explaining about it but Harry found he had an unusually hard time staying focused. He normally loved to hear about the wizarding world, but right now he could only think about the dream. So many words made no sense to him: Duel Wielder, door to Darkness, seal, Keyblade ... it all made no sense. Harry was so lost in his own thoughts he hardly noticed that they had arrived at their destination. He was completely out of it even when Mr. Weasley spoke to him all he did was stare off into space and nod.

"Found it!" someone called from the distance. Harry shook his head clearing it of strange thoughts. He followed Ron over to where the speaker was pointing. There, on the ground was a very old boot. Harry looked at it wondering if this man had mistaken the old boot for something else.

"Very good Amos!" Mr. Weasley said walking over. "Harry, Ron, guys, this is Amos Diggory. Amos, these are my sons: Ron, Fred, and George, my daughter Ginny, and my son's friends: Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." As if by reflex Mr. Diggory's eyes flickered up to Harry's scar. Harry was used to this kind of reaction whenever someone heard his name, but it still made him feel highly uncomfortable. "Harry I believe you've met Amos's son Cedric right?" Harry nodded, he was all too familiar with Cedric. Cedric was a tall, strong, Hufflepuff who was captain and seeker of the Quiddich team. He had beaten Harry last year due to a freak accident where Dementors had come and Harry had fallen off his broom. Fred and George were glowering slightly, they still hadn't forgiven him for catching the snitch before Harry. Harry's thoughts drifted away again and before he knew it Mr. Weasley was asking him to place a finger on the old boot. Everyone was bending down already Ron and Hermione seemed slightly worried about Harry's lack of focus, and to tell the truth, it was starting to worry him too. He bent down carefully laying a finger on the old boot and waited. He smiled to himself as he realized how weird this must look to any Muggles passing by. He looked across where Cedric and Amos were bending down looking solemnly at the boot. Harry snickered a bit thinking about how awkward he was feeling then it happened. Suddenly he was jerked off the ground his head snapped back and his finger was pulling him through a whirlwind. Finally it stopped, Harry fell over and was glad to see he wasn't the only one. In fact, Amos and Cedric were the only two still standing. Mr. Weasley got up and began talking to what appeared to be the only real Muggle for five miles. After getting help from Harry with Muggle money, they began to head toward the tent.

The rest of the day passed by so fast Harry hardly realized what was happening. One minute he was talking to Ron and Hermione and the next the Quiddich game was starting. Harry could hardly believe how fast the time had passed. He watched the field eagerly as the Bulgarian team was bringing out their mascots. They were beautiful women, too beautiful to be human, they couldn't be human. "Veela." Mr. Weasley said seeing Harry's surprised look. "They're the Bulgarian mascots." Harry wondered why they had chosen the veela until they began to dance. Then Harry didn't wonder anything his mind went blank. And utterly blissful blank that made him forget his problems with Voldemort and the weird dreams. All he cared about was watching the veela dance. He had to do something, something to impress them, something dangerous. He would jump from the top box that would impress them- _Harry stop! Snap out of it! _Harry's body jerked and he collapsed on the seat breathing hard. He hardly realized he had been standing at all, he had been trying to jump. He could have died but something had stopped him. The voice, the same voice from his dream had stopped him from doing something that could have killed him. He felt himself shaking badly, it was one thing to hear the voice when he was asleep but it was another thing to hear it while he was wide awake. He must have looked horrible because Mr. Weasley looked over at him an expression of worry clearly shone on his face.

"Harry are you all right?" Mr. Weasley asked. Harry merely nodded too stunned for words. "Good! Wouldn't want you getting sick before you saw Irelands mascots now would we?" Harry nodded but he couldn't pay attention to the rest of the game. He hardly noticed when Ron shoved a handful of golden coins into his hand. Throughout the entire match Harry just sat there watching. He saw the entire match but he was no longer inside his own body. His mind was drifting farther and farther away from him. Everything he knew and loved didn't seem important anymore... the only thing that mattered was getting away from life. He wanted to just keep drifting forever and ever-

"HARRY!" Ron was shaking him hard. Hermione, Percy, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley were looking at him worried. "Harry are you ok?" Ron asked his voice high and panicky. Harry nodded rubbing his head.

"Wha- What happened?" Harry asked slowly. His head felt heave and ever inch of him felt as if some great burden had just been lifted. His back ached and he found that his entire body had sunken into the seat. He pulled himself up trying to right himself. He saw that his shirt had holes in it as if something had been holding onto him. He looked around the box. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, was looking at him worriedly, the Malfoy's were smirking, Ludo Baggman had stopped his play by play of the Quiddich game and was looking at him with wide eyes. Evil Winky, Mr. Crouch's houself, seemed worried.

"I'm not sure," said Ron not taking his eyes from Harry. "Ireland had just won the World Cup when suddenly Winky said that you didn't look so good. That was an understatement, your eyes were all clouded over and rolled back in your head, you seemed to be sinking into your own seat. You were just laying there with your mouth drooping and your entire body sagging with dead weight, we weren't sure if you were alive. You sure didn't look like you were breathing." Ron said.

"I'm fine." Harry mumbled embarrassed at the panic he had caused. His placed his hand on his forehead, his scar was burning worse then ever before. It felt like someone was going over his scar with a fully heated branding iron over and over again. He glanced at Hermione and Ron who had gone white with worry, and quickly brought his hand down. "Sorry I guess I just spaced out." Harry said he got up slowly and followed everyone out of the box. He had a feeling this wasn't the last time he would hear that voice, and his feeling couldn't have been more right.

* * *

I hope you liked that please review.


	2. Shadows Spotted

_Harry…_

_ Harry…_

_ Harry…_

_It looms ever closer, drawing nearer by the second. You must free your heart of the Darkness before it is too late. The Heartless shall consume this world if you are not careful, as it has done to every world in its path. There is help, but their power is limited. You can find the door to the light. Trust yourself. Trust your heart. The Darkness cannot hurt you, as long as you remember: Even in the darkest depths, there will always be light. You are not alone. Wake now, for danger is near._

"Harry! Ron! Wake up!" Mr. Weasley was shouting rather loudly his voice shaking with anxiety. "There's an emergency hurry!" Harry shot awake, his dream still vivid in his cloudy mind. He stood quickly, his body on auto pilot, his mind no aware of what was happening. It was almost like sleep waking out of the tent and joining the others. The foreboding light of the fires, scattered as they were, shed a dim glow on… Harry snapped out of his trance at once. Around him was nothing short of utter chaos. People running and screaming, what was going on? He saw some hooded people in the far distance, levitating what appeared to be dolls. Harry squinted trying to get a closer look, they weren't dolls. One of them was Mr. Roberts, the only real muggle Harry had come across at the Quiddich World cup. The other three, Harry assumed, were his wife and children. Something else caught Harry's eye, he turned his head to see something that seemed to defy every law possible, even in the wizarding world. The creature wasn't very big, its slick body was all black, it had no hands only claws, its left antenna twitched nervously, its right antenna was lying flat against its rounded skull, it's eyes here huge yellow and lamp like, and it appeared to have no mouth at all. But this was not why Harry thought the creature to be strange, the creature was standing next to a fire, the light of the fire dancing wildly in every direction. But as the rays fell upon the creature, it vanished. Only appearing once it was completely in shadow. The creature turned suddenly, one of its lamp like eyes falling on Harry, making his blood turn to ice in his veins. The creature paused, as if examining him, then took off toward the forest. Without thinking, Harry took after it, the shouts of Ron and Hermione vaguely penetrating his mind. He heard them run after him, but for the moment he didn't care. He stumbled into the woods, and all his light faded. He reached quickly for his wand but it wasn't there.

"Lumos," he heard Hermione mutter. Ron quickly followed her example. Harry glanced around in the dim light of the two wands, the creature was gone. This allowed Harry to concentrate fully on his new problem, his wand was missing! He searched desperately for it turning his robes inside out. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked as they traveled deeper into the woods.

"My wand," Harry muttered checking his pockets again, though he knew very well it wasn't really there. "It's missing." Hermione and Ron looked at him as if he were insane. "I probably just left it back in the tent, we were in a hurry." Harry said not wanting to be the subject of any questioning.

"Speaking of hurry," Ron began, sounding rather out of breath. "What was your problem back there? Taking off like the entire bloody world was at your heels!" Ron snapped angrily. Harry shrugged slightly, how could he explain the creature to them? "There had to be something," Ron said his voice was still angry but there was a hint of something else hiding deep within the rage, concern. "Most people do NOT take off suddenly for no reason!"

"I saw…." Harry began, "this thing." Hermione looked at him worriedly. "A creature all black, claws, yellow eyes, only appearing in the shadows." Harry said, there was no way he could describe the chill he felt as those yellow eyes locked upon him. Something stirred in the bushes grabbing Harry's attention.

"MORSMORDRE!" a man's voice cried from a patch of Darkness. Harry watched as something green erupted from the patch and sky rocked into the air. There was a burst of green light and something was glittering above them. Harry saw Ron and Hermione look at it through the trees, and slowly the color drained from both their faces. Harry looked up, and for a moment he thought the patch of green might be a leprechaun formation, but it was a sign. A skull with a snake erupting from its mouth seemingly composed of green stars. Harry stared at it, confused then the voice came again.

_Get down!_

"DUCK!" Harry cried mimicking the voice's order. Ron, Hermione, and he dropped to the ground without question. As they did cries broke the silence and red beams of light shot over their heads. Harry felt the heat of the spells brush the hairs of his neck, they had come way too close to hitting him.

"Ron… Harry… Hermione… Are you all right?" Mr. Weasley asked shakily as he stepped from the shadows. Harry nodded getting to his feet. Mr. Weasley made his way through the fog- fog that was weird, Harry thought to himself. I don't remember it being foggy, wow that fog is thick…. Harry's thoughts were interrupted by someone talking, or rather shouting.

"Hurry this way! We don't have much time we need to get out of here!" the voice cried. This was not the same voice that Harry had been hearing too much of lately. No, this voice belonged to a girl, she couldn't have been any older then Harry. The girl sounded frightened, no not just frightened, terrified. He saw a hooded figure race past him. Nothing was visible of this person, only their dark outline through the thick clouds. The figure stopped in front of Harry, Harry figured they were facing away from him. Another hooded figure advanced into the fog, this one was taller, and appeared to be stronger. This one was floating in front of the first figure as if waiting.

"Give it up child," laughed an icy masculine voice. The man was not young, but not old either, his voice seemed to be utterly ageless. Harry felt Goosebumps prickling on his skin, that voice was low, completely the opposite of Voldemort. Yet, it was so dark, so utterly black; he could feel the evil radiating from the second shadowy figure. He knew the floating figure was the speaker. "Try as you might, you will never defeat the power of Darkness." The man laughed. At first it was a soft chuckle but soon it developed into a huge, horrible, hideous laugh.

"Never!" the girl's voice said again. Harry figured the first figure was the girl he had heard earlier. "Try as you might, you'll never defeat the power of light!" The girl yelled her voice strange with overwhelming emotion. Harry felt she was the one he wanted to win this battle.

"Ethne, Ethne, Ethne, you've come so far and still you understand nothing. I expected better of you child. I thought you would have realized by now that Darkness will overcome all worlds. For they were born within its depths, and that is where their end shall befall them. The heart is no different; Darkness sprouts within it, and consumes it. All hearts are like this even yours Ethne, even yours." The man said shaking his head. The two figures had come closer but Harry couldn't make out anything about them.

"Your wrong! The Heart may be weak, and sometimes it may even give in to the Darkness. But on my journeys, I've learned that deep down there's a light that never goes out!" The girl cried angrily. Harry nodded in agreement, so her name was Ethne, and he had yet to learn anything about the man. But something in Ethne's voice worried him, hidden under a thick mask of confidence, there was something else. Another emotion, growing within her voice, it was still a small amount, but it was enough to make Harry's heart drop. There it was, as hard as he tried he couldn't ignore it, for hiding in her confidence was doubt.

"Even you doubt your power." The man laughed, so he had noticed Ethne's self doubt as well. Harry didn't like where this battle was going, and he had a bad feeling about the end. The fog began to life slowly, the figures vanishing from his vision, but the man's last words still echoed in Harry's skull: "In the end Darkness shall once again conquer all." Again? Harry asked himself as he floated back to reality. A sudden, sharp, searing pain in his forehead distracted him from his questions momentarily. He reached up bringing his hand to his scar. The pain was unbearable, hot tears flowed down his cheeks, he was back all right. Lying on the cold grass of the forest, everyone leaning over him staring. Hermione and Ron looked like ghosts their pale faces almost glowing against the dark background of the trees. Everyone was leaning over him: Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory, Mr. Crouch, everyone.

"Harry dear boy!" Mr. Weasley cried his voice trembling so much that he could hardly speak. "What happened!?" Harry didn't answer. He couldn't. What happened, that was a hard question to answer when he didn't really know it himself.

"Mr. Weasley," Harry began quite aware that all ears were listening to him. He stopped, he'd talk to Dumbledor about it when he got to Hogwarts, or even better he'd write to Serious. There was no need to worry the entire Ministry over a few weird incidences. "I was tired." Harry said quickly. But suddenly he got a sinking feeling, something that had been nagging at him for a while but he just never noticed before. An icy lump in his chest, making breathing a difficult task, was telling him what he already knew. These dreams, these space outs, these visions of people were all warnings. Something bad was coming and, Harry dreaded to even think this, it was much worse then Voldemort. His suspicion was confirmed as a low hiss traveled through the wind reaching the ears of few people. But everyone saw the light as a blood red stream shot into the sky. There was a shower of crimson sparks that reminded Harry a little too much of blood raining from the sky, and a different symbol formed behind the skull. Harry's heart stopped; though he had no recognition of the symbol it filled him with dread. The shape appearing to be made completely of stars shimmered threateningly behind the skull. The shape was that of a heart with an X going through it.

* * *

Finally got a new chapter up! And a new character introduced! Sorry it took so long. Hope you like meeting Ethne ((Eth-nee)) and don't get too confused about what's happening to poor Harry. You'll learn as time goes on, please review! It'll help me get my next chapter up faster! 


	3. Trust Your Heart

_The Awakening is here, the end has come, but Harry show no fear, for you are the one. Harry listen, follow your heart today, listen to nothing else. You are the one who will choose, no one can do that for you. Deep inside your heart you'll be able to discover who fights for light and who fights for darkness. You are strong Harry you can do it._

A worried air replaced the gloomy one that normally hung around at the end of the summer holidays. Hermione Harry and Ron sat in Ron's kitchen, everyone else too caught up in preparing for school to start up again, that they paid little notice to Harry his eyes blank and distant. Only Ron and Hermione seemed to notice him, both watching him, their eyes never once leaving him to glance at their surroundings. Harry did not notice this though his mind caught up in the strange words he had heard in his dream that night. Awakening? Harry thought, the soft pitter patter of the rain almost putting him to sleep once again. He had heard no more of Ethne since the match but somehow he felt that he might find her sooner then he'd like. It was obvious that Mr. Weasley knew nothing of the strange creature he had seen at the match, nor of the strange voice guiding him. Harry sighed his emerald eyes, partially hidden beneath his glasses, watched the silvery drops of rain fall past and vanish into the shadows. It was unusually dark outside even though it was raining it never got _this_ dark. Harry stood up as the others filed out into the overly crowded Muggle taxies. But something was very wrong, when Fred's fireworks went off, he had planned them to go off at just the right time scarring the muggle cab driver to death, instead of acting startled as he should have done, Crookshanks just looked at the fireworks, his almond shaped eyes gleaming with a strange forbidding stare. He remained calm for the entire cab ride; even Pig who was normally acting over excited seemed to be the same way. Hedwig as well, all the animals seemed to be acting the same way, as if they knew something bad was coming but knew there was no way to avoid it. Crookshanks refused to leave Harry's lap, and Pig leaned against the bars of the cage trying his best to reach him. Harry thought little of this at first but then, when Hermione tried to move Crookshanks and the cat scratched her and settled on his lap without ever accidentally clawing him, he felt something was wrong. The cab came to a halt; the rain pouring down now with such ferocity even the small walk into the station seemed forbidding. Harry gathered his stuff and pushed a very angry Crookshanks off his lap. He stepped out into the pouring rain and for a moment just stood there looking around him at the dark surroundings.

_Trust your heart._

A simple order, nothing more, nothing less. But Harry stood frozen to the spot, the words ringing through his ears. Trust your heart, that was the command and that was what he was going to do. Harry looked off into the distance; he could vaguely hear Ron and Hermione calling him. But he paid them no mind. Harry could see surprisingly well in the pouring rain, and spotted a grassy hill not too far off. For some reason he felt like he should be there. There was a loud crash behind him grabbing his attention if only briefly. He saw Pig had broken out of his cage and Hedwig was on the way to doing the same thing. Muggles stared at Ron as he tried desperately to catch his owl which seemed determined to remain free to do as it wanted. Harry knelt down, and without thinking released Hedwig from her own containment. He felt his wand, which had been located and handed to him by Amos Diggory, in his pocket his hands closing around the wood. It felt oddly warm under his touch. The time was now, Harry knew he could wait no longer; he had to fulfill the voice's prophecy. He was going to have to embrace the impossible and shy away from common sense. Something big was going to happen, and Harry knew it. He took off running through the rain across busy traffic and miraculously came out unharmed on the other side. He looked around him, above his head Pig and Hedwig were fluttering nervously, and at his feet Crookshanks stood poised and prepared. His fur drenched from the downpour, his squashed face showed an expression of strange anger and fear. Harry knew the animals were following him, though he wasn't exactly sure why. He looked back down seeing Ron and Hermione trying to follow him. He began running again his robed weighed down with rain water. His shoes squelching as he ran. He almost slipped a few timed, the grass slick with little friction between it and his soggy sneakers. It was getting harder and hared to see, the rain pouring so furiously that it seemed like a sheet of water falling endless from the sky. It also seemed to get darker as he went on, Harry assumed it was from the fact that he was running away from the lights of the city. But he couldn't seem to shake the feeling that there may be another reason behind it. He felt his wand inside his pocket, or more accurately he felt it's warmth, it had not been very smart to run out in the freezing cold rain with nothing more then his cloths and school robes to protect him, but he had to trust his heart. So he continued running blindly up the hill. An icy wind began to blow causing Harry to shiver so violently that he stopped running, but only for a bit. The wind began to gain strength trying to push him back. It was hard to run, more and more frequently Harry had to stop because he was shaking too hard to run. Finally he spotted the top of the hill, boy the hill seemed a lot higher up now then it had before. "Harry!" he heard his name, at first he thought it was his imagination, but it was too clear to have only been in his head. "Harry over here!" the voice called again. It had been a boy's voice, so Harry of course figured it to be Ron, looking around him furiously for his friends fire red hair in the jet black of his surroundings. "No, not there! Down here!" Crookshanks let out a low hiss that drew Harry's attention to his feet. There was another cat like creature standing in front of him. Its fur was dark black, but not the same kind of black he had seen on the clawed creature back at the Quiddich match. This creature had clear sky blue eyes which was very odd for a cat. But the creature then spotted Harry looking at it. "I knew you'd come Harry," it said, or at least its mouth moved and the boy's voice came out. Harry should have become used to things talking to him, but he had never quite grasped the fact that the cat could actually speak to him in perfect English.

"What…..who….?" Harry asked sounding very dumb and awkward. The cat like creature seemed to smile slightly, or it may have been the rain. Its tail swished back and forth in a mild agitation. It obviously did not appreciate Harry's mindless stammering.

"I'm Fijori," the cat said hissing at Crookshanks who had been eyeing him suspiciously for the past five minuets. Harry blinked in surprise as Crookshanks seemed to immediately warm up to the creature. The owls as well seemed to surround the strange thing at first as if protecting Harry but now they seemed to be welcoming the creature.

"What's going on around here?" Harry asked. This question had been bothering him for a while and now he finally found someone or something that could answer him. Though he never expected he'd be asking the most important question to a cat.

"It doesn't matter right now," Fijori said glancing over his shoulder then looking back on Harry. His blue eyes seemed so focused and full of worry. "There isn't time to explain right now, but ask me again later, I'll tell you then."

"Doesn't matter? I think it's pretty important." Harry said defensively. He shook even more violently as the wind gave out an icy blast striking him head on. Fijori looked at him worriedly for a moment then Harry saw the cat's tail twitch in agitation.

"You are freezing no doubt." the cat said almost mockingly. Harry looked at it and then noticed that Fijori was perfectly dry. Crookshanks walked to Fijori's side looking rather anxiously at the…. Harry assumed it was a type of cat or something. Fijori's head turned sharply to look behind him. "The time has come, follow me Harry I can help you."

"W…What's h…h…happ…happening?" Harry asked stuttering from the cold. He was shivering constantly and harder then ever before. "And H…H…H…How do I K…kn…know I can t…trust you?" Harry asked.

"Harry…" Fijori muttered worriedly. Harry stood there waiting for whatever reply came next, but no amount of time could prepare him for Fijori's next words. The cat turned around and looked Harry directly in the eyes. "Trust your heart." the cat replied. Harry stood there stunned.

"Y…you?" he asked now shaking from a mix of cold and shock. Had this cat been the voice that had been telling him what to do? It didn't seem like the same voice but Harry knew that anything was possible. Fijori shook his head.

"No, not me." he said but seemed proud that Harry had asked. "I work for him though." Harry nodded dumbly he had absolutely no idea what the cat creature was talking about, but he felt like he didn't have to know. Fijori's tail was now held high over him moving about in a worried fashion. "Well Harry, what do you say?" Fijori asked. Harry could see the cat was dreading his answer and at the same time looking forward to it. "Are you with me?"

"I…" Harry said. He concentrated his heart. Or at least that is what he assumed he was doing; he wished his guide was there to help him. But it was all his decision. 'Go' he heard his mind telling him. "Let's hurry and get out of here." Harry said with a quick nod. Fijori seemed to lighten up at this answer.

"Good choice Harry!" Fijori commented. "Now follow me." Harry followed the creature through the strangely deserted streets. He didn't want to look around him so he looked up into the infinite black sky. For a while he could see nothing, but then he realized there was nothing he could see, there was nothing to be seen. The sky just stopped.

"What's happening!?" Harry cried horrified. The ground beneath him began to shake. Hedwig, Crookshanks, and the others seemed to be getting extremely uneasy fluttering and pacing around and around him. The ground continued to shake more and more violently as time continued to go on.

"Their here…" Fijori muttered. Quickly he jumped in front of Harry, fur standing on end. His nose pointed to the west. Harry followed his new guide's gaze. There in the distance appeared to be a tidal wave or something. As it drew nearer Harry realized that it was nor ordinary tidal wave, not that it was ordinary to see a tidal wave anyway, but it was made completely of shadow. The yellow eyes of thousands of those creatures stared at him from the wave's depths. Harry looked down at Fijori a change was taking place. His black fur had become silver like moonlight he seemed to be composed of fire; he was glowing and pulsing with white energy. "Hold on Harry!" Fijori called, though Harry could hardly hear him over the roar of the oncoming wave. He closed his eyes, through his lids he could see a flash of blinding light and then there was nothing.

* * *

Well the next chappy is up, sorry it toomk so long I was on vacation, litterally! Tell me what you think! 


End file.
